In pace with consumers' demands, a recent trend in the information technology (IT) industry is moving toward compactness and convenience, and semiconductor devices have been continuously required to be more miniaturized or designed into modules accordingly. Such changes have resulted in development of device fabrication techniques and require further advanced processing technology.
A typical exemplary semiconductor device satisfying such a new trend is an SIP (System In Package), in which semiconductor dies each having a characteristic function are packaged into a single device, or multiple devices are stacked and fabricated into modules.
Recently, in order to stack the same or different semiconductor dies, which is an essential process for the SIP technology, a chiefly researched process is a TSV (Through-Silicon-Vias) process, in which semiconductor dies are interconnected in a longitudinal direction by forming through-holes on a silicon wafer. Here, known techniques of forming through-holes for the TSV include laser drilling, wet etching, dry etching, and so on.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same elements.